To Change
by ryu crisis
Summary: Santa Clause 1&2 Bernard was never really fond of humans. So, when Santa askes him to befriend a lonely 15 year old girl that turns out be in more trouble than everybody first thought, things will have to change. Rated T for content ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! T-T (Though I wish that I did own Bernard P)

A/N: -Dodges rotten flying fruit- Okay, okay I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I just can't help the idea's that bombard my poor, poor brain!! Anyway, about my story Forvever After that I took down, I took it down because I realized that the chapters weren't flowing like I wanted so I'm going to revamp it and repost it. As well as I will continue to update my other stories as fast as I can.

P.S I'm not sure if this story is any good so any constructive criticizim would be awsome!

Phase 1: The Plan and the First Meeting

Coming out of his office, Bernard slammed the door behind himself a lot louder than necessary and let out a irritated sigh.

Feeling a headache coming on, he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate some of the pain.

He was in the middle of doing paper work that was a day away from being un-necessarily late and Santa had to go and call him

God, he felt so stressed out all of the time

Being the head Elf was harder than it looked

'_What in the world could he want now? I thought we went over everything that we had to go over_' Bernard wondered to himself, shaking his head from side to side

Walking down the hallway, Bernard stopped in front of Santa's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A muffled voice asked through the door

"It's me" Bernard responded

"Oh right, Bernard come on in" Santa called from inside the room

Entering the office, Bernard noticed that Santa was staring intently at a piece of paper

Noticing the concerned look on his face, Bernard's brow furrowed in confusion

'_What in the heck could his problem be_' He wondered apprehensively

"You wanted to see me, Santa?" He asked curiously, trying to shake off his worry

He had this horrid feeling that Santa was going to make him do something that he wasn't going to like at all

Looking up at Bernard, Santa smiled and beckoned him forward

Bernard complied and slowly made his way to Santa's desk

"Bernard, do you remember a girl by the name of Autumn Tucker?" Santa asked curiously

Thinking for a moment, Bernard's dark eyes widened in recognition and he nodded.

"She would be 15 now, right and she still believes in you?" He asked in amazement

Santa nodded and let out dejected sigh

"But probably not for long, judging by her last letter" Santa replied

"Here take a look at it for yourself" Santa nodded

Nodding, Bernard took the letter from Santa and read it to himself

_Dear Santa,_

_I know year after year I always ask you to bring back my parents but as I got older I kind of realized that it might not be entirely possible. Anyway, I was wondering if you could possibly bring me a friend instead. I know, I know, I already have friends but out of the five of them only one actually tries to understand why I live my life the way I do. So, please can you bring me a friend?_

_P.S. Thank you so much for the toys! My brothers and sisters really, really like them. Maybe you can bring them more this year?_

_Thank you so much,_

_Autumn Tucker_

Finishing the letter, a look of empathy, pity and confusion all rolled into one crossed Bernard's features and then left as quickly as it came.

Bernard handed the letter back to Santa

"I knew that she was adopted but I had no clue that she had any siblings at all" Bernard commented

Santa let out a long sigh

"Originally, she didn't but a few years ago the couple that adopted her got killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver who went through a red light" Santa explained sadly

Hearing Santa's explanation, a shocked look formed on Bernard's face

No matter how hard he tried to school his features to look emotionless, he found it utterly impossible to do so

"What? Where is she now, then?" Bernard asked, trying to hide the dread lacing his voice

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was kind of afraid to know the answer

"She was re-adopted by another couple" Santa replied simply

Bernard let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in

'_Well, that didn't sound so bad_' He thought, relaxing a little

"Well, that's not too bad, right Santa?" Bernard asked, voicing is earlier thought

"Normally no, but the couple that adopted her already have five children. Also, whenever I check in on them it seems that the father is always on some business trip and the mother is never around either" Santa explained

Bernard's eyes widened in shock

"What? So you're telling me that she's always babysitting them with no break?" Bernard asked in shock

Santa nodded

"Most of the time, yes, although her father does return periodically and sadly I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Also, because Autumn is always looking after the children it seems that her friends would rather socialize without her. Now, she only has one friend that actually still phones her" Santa explained solemnly

Hearing this, Bernard's look of shock quickly morphed into a look of anger

"That's not fair! Her friends should be there for her not ignoring her!" Bernard yelled, a little louder than necessary

Santa couldn't help but chuckle at Bernard's small outburst

"I know. That's where you come in, Bernard. I want you to go down there and befriend her" Santa informed

As soon as the words left Santa's mouth, Bernard's eyes almost bulged out of his skull at what Santa wanted him to do.

"WHAT?!" Bernard exclaimed

"No way! Get Curtis to do it, I'm way too busy and to overloaded with work to do it" Bernard replied defiantly

Santa rolled is eyes at Bernard's slightly lame excuse

"Look, Curtis looks like he's what, maybe 13 years old at the most. Autumn needs somebody that looks closer to her own age that she can relate with" Santa explained carefully

Listening to Santa's explanation, Bernard began to wrestle with the idea in his head and let out a disgruntled groan.

He knew in the end that he would be doing it anyway so it was pointless to put up a fight

"Alright, fine, I'll go. But who will look after my job when I'm gone?" Bernard asked, giving in

"Don't worry so much, Bernard. I'll put Curtis in charge while you're gone" Santa informed

Hearing this, a peeved looked formed on Bernard's face

"Oh great, I probably won't even have a job when I get back, then" Bernard complained

Santa laughed at the look on Bernard's face

"Relax Bernard, he's just filling for you while you're gone" Santa reassured

Bernard didn't look convinced

"Whatever you say, Santa" Bernard replied dryly

Shaking his head in exasperation, Santa wrote down Autumn's address on a piece of paper and handed it to Bernard.

"There, here's her address, she lives Chicago and I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the rest. There is some regular clothes for you sitting in your office, you'd better get a move on" Santa informed with a smile on his face, handing Bernard a piece of paper

The thought of having to wear regular clothes for any period of time made Bernard shudder in disgust.

The thought of having to act like a human to gain this girl's trust made Bernard even more disgusted.

'_This is going to be one hell of an adjustment_' Bernard thought heavily

Thinking that thought made Bernard realize something else

"What happens when she finds out that I'm an Elf and everything blows up?" Bernard asked knowingly

"I really have no idea. We'll just have to wait around and find out, I guess" Santa replied mysteriously

Hearing that, Bernard's jaw would have it the ground if it could

"Oh great, so when this thing blows up in my face, I'll be totally up a creek without a paddle" Bernard muttered

Santa just laughed at Bernard's comment because he knew things would probably happen differently he expects them to.

Looking at Santa with a bewildered expression, Bernard left the office shaking his head.

Making his way down the hallway, Bernard let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead in thought.

'_Just what have I let Santa talk me into?_' Bernard wondered to himself

Bernard was so deep in thought that he failed to see Curtis walking in the other direction

Noticing Bernard, Curtis side stepped out of the way just before Bernard walked right over him.

"Hello Bernard, are you in there?" Curtis asked, waving his arms in every direction

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bernard turned to Curtis

"I, uh, what?" Bernard asked in confusion

Curtis looked at Bernard weirdly

"Are you alright? What has Santa got you doing that has you so stressed out that you're spacing out?" Curtis asked curiously

Bernard shot an irritated look at Curtis

"I am not spacing out and it's none of you're business what Santa has me doing that has me so stressed out!" Bernard countered

"Alright, sheesh! Don't get your pants in a twist, I was just curious" Curtis muttered

Bernard let out a tired sigh

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I was wondering if you could hold down my position for me while I'm gone?" Bernard asked curiously

Curtis nodded

"Sure, no problem and good luck with whatever it is that you have to do" Curtis replied

Bernard smiled and nodded

"Thanks" He said simply

Passing Curtis, Bernard entered his office and shut the door quietly behind himself.

Noticing the clothes sitting on his desk, Bernard walked up to them and stared at them with distain.

'_Urgh, well here goes nothing_' He thought

Picking up the clothes off of his desk, he changed into them and tried to get a feel for them but they still felt foreign on his body.

'_How do humans wear these things comfortably?_' He wondered to himself

Bernard decided that it would be better to leave sooner rather than later lest he changed his mind

Bernard teleported out of his office and ended up re-appearing in an empty stretch of field.

After making sure that he wasn't seen, Bernard began to explore the area and realized that it was quite suburbanized.

His brow furrowed in confusion

Somehow, because of what it must cost to take care of herself plus five kids he thought that Autumn would be living in a neighborhood that would be a little grittier.

Shrugging, Bernard kept on walking until he reached a street corner

Pulling out the piece of paper with Autumn's address on it, Bernard checked the street name on it and then the street sign in front of him.

He was elated to see that they matched

'_Good, at least I'm at the right location_' Bernard thought with relief

Walking down the street, Bernard noticed a young girl walking up ahead a ways away from him and she had five young children walking behind her.

Bernard observed the young girl and the children for a moment before shaking his head

'_There is no way that girl is her and I am that lucky_' Bernard thought dryly

Getting closer to the group, Bernard noticed that the girl had a private school uniform on and now he knew that there was no way that she was Autumn.

But seeing as he was currently directionally challenged, he decided that he would talk to her anyway

After getting on the same side of the street as the girl and the children, Bernard noticed that one of the younger children was throwing a whopper of a temper tantrum and just threw her doll onto the ground.

Realizing that he could use this as an excuse to talk to the girl, Bernard casually walked up to the doll and picked it up off of the ground.

Examining the doll, Bernard realized that it was one that came from the North Pole and it was in dire need of repair.

Bernard made his way up to the girl and the children with the doll in hand

After finally getting close enough, he was able to get a decent view of the appearance of the girl and the five children

Or four of them at least

Now that he was close enough to see them properly, Bernard realized that one of the kids was still young enough to need a stroller

Getting a good look at the girl, Bernard noticed that her school uniform was slightly rumpled and her knee high socks were slightly dirty. He noticed that she had her long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail and he also noticed that she had a light dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

The one thing that he noticed that made her unique, if not a little odd looking was the colour of her eyes

They were the most interesting blue-green colour that stood out dramatically against her dark hair colour

Turning his attention to the children, he noted that the oldest of the children looked to be about 9 years old. He also had dark brown hair, but instead of having blue-green eyes he had brown eyes cover with wire framed glasses and also wore a school uniform. Looking at the second oldest of the children, Bernard noted that he could be no older that 7 and also had a school uniform on. Bernard also noticed that he had brown eyes and brown hair but no glasses.

Looking at the youngest of the children, Bernard could tell instantaneously that they were sisters. One was no older that four with shoulder length, auburn hair and silver-grey eyes.

The other one was no than two with short, curly auburn hair and silver-grey eyes.

Turning his attention back to the doll in his hand, Bernard was about to voice to the young girl about the doll when somebody beat him to it

Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his pant leg and it caused his vision to immediately snap to the ground

He was shocked to find the little girl with the curly auburn hair now standing in front of him with her hands in the air obviously asking for the doll back

Bending down slightly, Bernard handed the doll to the small girl

"Here you go, you should be more careful with your doll, she's special" Bernard reprimanded gently

Looking at Bernard with apprehensive eyes, the little girl nodded and took the doll from him.

Turning around, the little girl ran back to her siblings as fast as her legs could carry her without looking back

Turning his attention back to the young girl, Bernard noticed that she was giving him a grateful look.

"Thank you for that, I have no clue why she did that in the first place" She muttered, trying to hide the annoyance and exhaustion from her voice

Bernard nodded

He was about to open his mouth and say something to the girl when she began to turn away to leave

Bernard's brown eyes widened and he almost began to sputter as he tried to figure out something to say to keep her from leaving

He had to figure out whether or not this girl was actually Autumn

Though, he already had a good sense that she probably was

"Hey, wait! Don't leave just yet!" Bernard called

The girl turned back around and looked at Bernard like he was completely insane

"Look, my name is Bernard and I'm new around here. I was just wondering if you could help me out with something" Bernard explained smoothly

The girl continued to look at Bernard apprehensively and moved the children closer to herself

"I'm Autumn Tucker" She replied slowly

"What exactly do you want me to help you with?" Autumn asked defensively

Hearing the mistrust and edginess in Autumn's voice shocked and confused Bernard

This was not the same girl that wrote the letter and sent it to Santa

It just couldn't be

Of that much, he was certain

'_What could have happened to her that was so bad?_' Bernard wondered

Shaking out if his thoughts, Bernard turned his attention back to Autumn and noticed that she was now looking at him like he was some sort of psycho stalker.

Bernard inwardly let out a groan

Great, he was going to have to figure out something to say before she left him standing there with no chance in hell of ever talking to her again

"I just wanted to know where the nearest corner store is because I haven't got a single edible thing left in my fridge" Bernard asked quickly, trying to cover up his panic

Autumn continued to stare at him with a slightly disturbed look on her face

"Alright, from here, you take a left and walk six blocks. After that you'll reach a fork and the street will break off. Take the left fork and walk for three more blocks. Goldman's supermarket and pharmacy is down there. You should be able to get whatever you need there" Autumn explained carefully

Bernard nodded and smiled

"Thank you" He replied sincerely

Even after he said that, Bernard noticed that she was still looking at him with the same look on her face

"Yeah, whatever" Autumn muttered with almost no emotion in her voice

Turning around, Autumn began to walk away pushing the stroller with the youngest child inside of it in front of her and the four other children followed obediently behind her.

Bernard stared her retreating from in shock at the coldness of her voice

'_This is going to be so much harder than I first thought_' Bernard thought, shaking his curly head

Deciding that he had to do something besides standing in the road all night looking stupid, he began to dig in his pant pockets hoping he would find something useful

He was in luck

He pulled out a wallet and a key

Opening the wallet, Bernard noticed that there was a wad of cash inside of it and he also noticed that there was an I.D. card inside of it as well.

Pulling out the I.D. card, Bernard looked at it and realized that it did indeed belong to him

Bernard studied the picture on the card a little more closely and a look of distain passed over his features

'_Not that I have any idea where this picture of me even comes from but there had to be a better one then this!_' Bernard thought to himself, wrinkling his nose

Shaking out of that thought, Bernard scanned the rest of the ID and realized that he apparently lived in a house somewhere around here.

Sighing, Bernard decided that it would better to find the house before it got too dark

Just as he was about to turn and walk away when he noticed somebody walking towards him and he stopped to let them catch up.

As the figure approached, Bernard noticed that it was another teenage girl that was about Autumn's age

He noticed that the girl long blond hair, blue eyes and was also wearing a school uniform that matched Autumn's.

He also noticed that the girl was very pretty

But he could sense almost immediately that she was going to be trouble and he didn't like her

The girl smiled and approached him

"Hey, I noticed that you were talking to the frea—I mean Autumn and I was wondering if you were new around here?" She asked curiously

After hearing what the girl said, Bernard fought to keep his features schooled to look normal

'_Why would she call Autumn a freak?_' Bernard though to himself, slightly shocked

Realizing that the girl was introducing herself, Bernard shook out of his thoughts

"I'm Alicia Summers by the way" She added and held out a hand

Forcing a smile, Bernard took her hand and shook it

"I'm Bernard" He replied coolly

"So was there a problem with me talking to her?" Bernard asked curiously

Alicia giggled slightly at Bernard's question

"Well, you must be new around here if you don't know about Autumn Tucker" She commented

Bernard looked at her with a weird look plastered to his face

'_What in the hell is she talking about?_' Bernard wondered

"Have no clue what I'm talking about? Well, let me explain then" Alicia replied, voicing Bernard's thoughts

"Apparently that girl never comes out of her house unless she's going to school or because one of those children needs to go somewhere. I also heard that she doesn't even know who her real parents are. After the couple that originally adopted her died, this other couple adopted her and everybody knows that they only adopted her to take care of their kids like some sort of nanny. At school, she has one friend and that's it. When her friend isn't around, all she does is sit by herself and read or do homework, she doesn't acknowledge anybody. If you ask me, I think she is a weirdo and a freak" Alicia explained carelessly with a shrug

Hearing Alicia's explanation, Bernard's hatred for her grew immensely

'_Who the hell does she think she is talking about things that she doesn't even understand?_' Bernard thought angrily

Listening to Alicia talk, Bernard was reminded of yet another reason why he detested humans so much

He couldn't wrap his mind around on how they could be so mean to each other

While thinking that, he was reminded of Autumn and couldn't figure out why.

It was then he realized as his stomach did a flip flop, that he never had any feelings of distaste towards her at all

It was then he realized that she was the first human that he didn't dislike

'_Why don't I dislike her like all of the others?_' Bernard wondered in confusion

Realizing with slight distain that Alicia was still standing in front of him, Bernard snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her.

"Look, thanks for the info but I have to be going now" Bernard stated with no emotion what so ever

Turning away from Alicia, Bernard walked away from her and left her standing there in shock with her mouth hanging wide open.

Continuing to make his way down the street, Bernard shook his curly head from side to side

"The nerve of some people" He muttered to himself

Suddenly, Bernard noticed that the house number of a house that came into view matched the house number on his I.D. card.

Noticing that the house was a little shabby, Bernard shrugged

'_At least now I have a place to sleep_' He thought to himself

Look at the house next door, a look of shock passed over Bernard's face when he realized that the address matched Autumn's address

He could help but let out an annoyed groan

'_Oh great, thanks a lot Santa thanks a lot. Now she will really think that I'm some sort psycho stalker_' Bernard thought in irritation

Sighing heavily, Bernard took the key out of his pocket and tried in the front door.

He wasn't at all surprised to see that it worked

Entering the house, Bernard removed his shoes and closed the door behind himself.

Walking over to the couch in 'his' living room, he plopped down on it and had no intention of moving any time soon.

Bernard ran a tired hand over his face as a sudden realization ran through in his mind

Just how in the hell was he supposed to befriend somebody who clearly did not want to be befriended anymore?

Just as he started to try and mull that thought around in his head, Bernard heard suddenly heard a loud scream and a thud coming from next door.

Shooting up off of the couch in alarm, Bernard went to grab his shoes and slipped them on as quickly as possible.

Running to the back door of his house, Bernard threw it open and ran outside just in time to see Autumn stumble out of her house clutching her hand to her cheek with tears streaming down her face.

As Autumn stumbled out of the door, somebody from inside of her house yelled something awful

"Get back in here you dirty little whore!" Somebody yelled loudly

Bernard's brown eyes widened in shock

Though he knew what those words meant, he never ever heard somebody actually say them before

Bernard watched Autumn's reaction to the words

A sad, sort of pitiful look crossed her features and she wordlessly slammed the door behind herself

Turning his attention away from her face for a moment, Bernard took in her appearance

He also noticed that she was no longer wearing her school uniform on but had on a pair of raggedy, dirty jeans and a slightly tattered hoody on instead

He also noticed that her long hair was no longer in a pony tail

Bernard looked at the scene in front of him with confusion

'_What in the hell just happened?_' Bernard wondered to himself

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bernard noticed that Autumn noticed him standing there

She looked at him with the same pitiful look plastered to her face and it unnerved him

She opened her mouth and was about to tell him some but the door suddenly swung open before she could get a single word out

A 40-something year old, business man-looking type guy stepped out and made his way to Autumn.

As soon as the man exited the house, Bernard instantly sensed that he was bad news

'_That piece of work must be her step-father_' Bernard thought to himself

He looked about ready to yell is head off at Autumn about something until he noticed Bernard standing on the porch of his house watching him carefully

Seeing Bernard changed his demeanor completely

Instead of yelling, he walked up to Autumn and caressed her sore cheek.

Bending down, he whispered something into her that made her blue-green eyes widen momentarily and he stalked back into the house.

Turning to Bernard, Autumn looked at him with a look that held no coldness what so ever, just bitter defeat

She silently mouthed 'I'm sorry'

Turning back around, she wordlessly, obediently followed her step-father back into the house

After Autumn left, Bernard continued to stand on his porch re-playing the whole scene that he just witnessed in his head over and over again.

He knew exactly what happened and it disgusted him to think about it

Autumn's step father had hit her and then tried to cover it up like it never happened

Sighing heavily, Bernard re-entered his house and kicked off his shoes carelessly.

Shutting the door behind himself, he made his way into the living room and plopped back down on the couch.

Letting out a groan of despair, Bernard let his head fall into hands and ran his hands through his thick, dark curly hair.

What was he going to do?

Not only did Autumn need a friend but she also needed help

And he had no clue how he was going to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Holy hot shit! I know, I know this isn't an update and I normally don't do Author's notes because they suck but HEY! This is a good one, for a change, I am going to start updating things again! :D

Unfortunately, I don't know what or when but I'm not going to give up anymore, I have things started and now I'm determined to finish them come hell or high water and whatever else anybody decides to throw at me.

deleted the Twilight story because A) I'm really just not into it like I was and B) I was not writing at my best and I hated the way it was coming out and start completing them one at a time if I have any hope of getting anywhere, BUT they will get done. :D

OH, one last minor detail, I recently have become obsessed with Thor, especially Loki (dark brooding hotness FTW!) so expect my lame attempt at a Thor story soon, I hope, anyway, lol.

**Alright I feel the need to add something to this, I just went through all my reviews and I feel like a giant douche bag surpreme... D:

I had people who really liked my stories and I just stopped writing them, I promised I'd never be that author who did that shit and look at me now, well thank you all for the reviews, they've inspired me not to let the shittyness of what I'm going through now get in the way of me doing something I enjoy doing

Thank you again

Ryu Crisis


End file.
